LifeStone
The LifeStone is a Minion unit that can revive the most recently captured ally champion, who has the point value of twice the LifeStone's value or less. This can be useful if the player wants to capture an opponent's unit without losing an expensive unit. A higher tier LifeStone can revive higher cost champions. The morale advantage at maximum is equivalent to Lifestone's value. Revival Conditions *A Champion piece must die for the LifeStone to revive a piece (some that do not work are: Fireball, minion, or PhoenixEgg, unmarked). *If the piece's cost is too high for the LifeStone, it will not revive that unit (ex: Dragon, value 18). *If another unit is killed that can also be revived by the LifeStone, revivals will revive that piece instead (ex: Warrior 7 dies and Berserker 8 dies. You will revive the Berserker 8 first). *If you revive a piece, other LifeStones can revive pieces that were previously overwritten by that piece (ex: Warrior 7 dies and Berserker 8 dies. You will revive the Berserker 8 first, then Warrior 7 second). *As a general rule, Transformation (and Charm) effects used on a Champion prevent them from reviving (ex: Warrior 7 is transformed into Ghost by a SoulKeeper. It cannot be revived and will not prevent other LifeStones reviving other pieces to revive.) *Friendly transformations don't work either: LifeStone can't revive the Gemini that split into two GeminiTwins, but it can revive the resulting GeminiTwins. *Exception: LifeStone+++ can revive Phoenix 14 that's transformed into a PhoenixEgg. The melee death counts before the transformation. (No other Phoenix will work: 14 is the highest!) *LifeStone can revive Comet 7/8/9/10 even if self-killed. *LifeStone can revive killed GiantSlime 9/11/13/15 *The units LifeStone revives depend on their base cost. For example, a FireElemental, even if reduced to 1 value, cannot be revived, because of its 15 cost at minimum. However, a MoonFox that decreases its value can be revived, so long as the LifeStone is enough to revive the base cost. (ex: MoonFox 9 dies. LifeStone+ revives MoonFox, but then the MoonFox 0 it left behind also dies. LifeStone+ can revive a new MoonFox 9 still, with its trigger intact. Note that a LifeStone without upgrades still can't revive the dead MoonFox 0.) *Upgrading an AirElemental and killing it will not allow you to revive it (with a LifeStone+). *Multiple LifeStones can revive the same unit multiple times. LifeStone discussion on Kong + |tip = - }} __TOC__ Strategy: The value of an "extra life" for your champions cannot be overstated. Being able to trade champions and respawn afterwards lets you easily build a material advantage. Strength: Because their revival ability is tied to cost, LifeStones let you get extra mileage out of less expensive champions and allow you to use them in newer, more aggressive ways. Send a Knight on a suicide charge to take out a medium to high value piece, then respawn it and do it again. If you want to get particularly fancy, you can pair LifeStones with units that have swap movement, allowing you to re-position your LifeStones further ahead to drop a newly revived champion in the middle of the fray. Lifestone with revival pieces such as moonfox or pheonix offer bonus advantage, and with armor units such as Haunted Armor it can give an edge the guarantees a checkmate. Lifestones are also status-immune, meaning that revival can't be prevented by freeze or petrify, and it can't be poisoned. Weakness: LifeStones can't move or attack at all, making them extremely vulnerable, especially to Thunder. This is bad news for such an expensive and high priority target. If you don't protect your LifeStones carefully they can be easily picked off before they have a chance to activate, leaving a decent dent in your morale (especially with its on-death effect) --and possibly in your army, if you were counting on the LifeStone to save a vulnerable champion. Also watch out for the opponent taking the opportunity to make suicide trades: because LifeStones are so valuable, it's very tempting to take the opportunity to trade e.g. Rook for Bishop + LifeStone where other minions would not be worth it. Because of their lack of mobility, LifeStones get in the way of your back row, forcing you to use unblockable units or waste valuable moves maneuvering around them. Considering you have to use less expensive champions in order to give the LifeStone targets to revive in the first place, using LifeStones effectively can be a serious constraint on your setup building. Category:No Hidden Information